Pirate
|air date= *11 April 1989 * 11 June 1991 * 9 October 1992 |previous episode=Sunshine |next episode=Trapped}} Pirate is the second episode of TUGS. Plot Engineering parts need to be taken to Scuttlebutt Pete, the dredger so he can start work early in the morning. Ten Cents is ordered to take on the job, as he is the first tug to return to the Star Dock. He delivers the barge loaded with goods, and after encountering Zip and Zug, who tell him to dock it there, moors the barge, noticing a mysterious figure moving in an old warehouse. Sunshine arrives and the two head back to the Star Dock. That foggy night, a stranger to Bigg City Port hooks and steals Ten Cents' barge. Zip and Zug surprisingly discover it is missing the next morning, and are sure that Ten Cents has stolen it. They head out and confront Ten Cents, even though he states he delivered the barge. Zug tells Captain Star, who tells them how he has already received a complaint from the client, then sends Zip and Zug to work. He then speaks sternly to Ten Cents about the matter. Ten Cents tried to explain that he had delivered the parts, but Captain Star doesn't believe him and sends him to do dredger detail as punishment. As Ten Cents delivers a dredger barge to Scuttlebutt Pete, he tells him that he heard Ten Cents's barge is missing. Grampus, the midget submarine, pops up. He says how he has heard the whole story as well, which Ten Cents certainly does not find amusing. Zak and Zebedee happen to come by and taunt Ten Cents. Sunshine, who has just arrived, informs Ten Cents that Captain Star as another job for him, which is more work with the Z-Stacks, much to Ten Cents's fury. Ten Cents must tow an oil barge. After more taunting from Zak and Zebedee, who also claim him a thief, he heads off, annoyed. That night, Grampus cannot sleep due to the loud music coming from the Bridge Café Band, and decides to mosey round the harbour. He encounters an unknown tug who stole the barge the previous night, which Ten Cents was blamed for. Grampus barely avoids being rammed by the tug and resurfaces to see he is stealing Ten Cents' oil barge. He loses the thief in the mist and worries who it could be. Through the night, even more barges disappear. The next morning, a big meeting is held between the Star Fleet and the Z-Stacks at the Star Dock on how to try and catch the “pirate”. While the tug teams complain about working with each other and about Ten Cents, Captain Star and Captain Zero have come up with a plan, which will see all the tugs going out in pairs, to camp out in designated areas with barges filled with flare that will go off if touched, and try and spot and catch the Pirate. Meanwhile, Grampus is searching where he lost the Pirate the night before. He sees an old warehouse that hasn't been used in years and goes inside. The “pirate” tug named Sea Rogue, is being ordered by two sinister, green-eyed tugs to steal another barge. He must do so to keep his uncle from being scuttled. Grampus sees and hears everything, luckily not being spotted. That night, Captain Star and Captain Zero’s big plan is put into action. Top Hat and Warrior are paired together, as are Zip and Zug. Ten Cents and Sunshine are paired together also. Sunshine is comforting Ten Cents to not listen to the Z-Stacks, when Grampus suddenly emerges from the water and reports them of what he had seen. Their so called “Pirate” is Sea Rogue, who is being blackmailed to steal the barges or else his uncle sinks. Ten Cents and Sunshine are very surprised. With no time to explain to the others, they decide to find Sea Rogue before anyone else does, and Grampus submerges, telling Ten Cents and Sunshine to follow him. Zip and Zug see Ten Cents and Sunshine leaving their post, and Zug comes to the conclusion that Ten Cents is up to something, feeling vindicated in saying Ten Cents should not be trusted. Zug moves to follow on after them and order Zip to stay close. Ten Cents, Sunshine, and Grampus hide by the old warehouse, waiting for Sea Rogue, and have seen the villain tugs re enter the building with their plans. As soon as Sea Rogue rolls through, Ten Cents springs into action and rams Sea Rogue against a pier, but he then quickly explains how they are already aware of what is really going on and he agrees to help them find his uncle. Sea Rogue hears Zip and Zug coming and guides the other three away to hide. Ten Cents, knowing Zip and Zug will go into the warehouse, comes up with a plan and tells Grampus to wait by the warehouse entrance to wait for the villains to leave in order to save Sea Rogue's uncle. Zip and Zug approach and enter the old warehouse, thinking Ten Cents is in there, where they find the stolen barges, which makes them very pleased with themselves. Their victory is short-lived as the green-eyed tugs' lights come on, scaring and threatening the two Z-Stacks switchers with the presence of not just one but two pirates, and they quickly back out of the warehouse. As the villains chase Zip and Zug towards where Ten Cents, Sunshine and Sea Rogue are, Grampus goes to save Sea Rogue's uncle, and Ten Cents waits for the right time to strike. As soon as Ten Cents gives the go ahead, he, Sunshine and Sea Rogue charge toward the pirate tugs, and knock their green lights out once and for all. Warrior sees that something is going on. Not paying attention and to Top Hat's warnings, he bumps into the flare barge, causing it to go off. The next morning, a slightly singed Warrior and Top Hat tow the villains away, Grampus goes off for a nice rest, and Sea Rogue and his uncle thank Ten Cents and Sunshine for their help and head for home at Up River. Ten Cents and Sunshine are sad to see the two tugs leave, and Ten Cents thanks Grampus for his help. Zip and Zug are nearby with more explosive fire barges, as Ten Cents and Sunshine teasingly joke about them helping out with the trap, they boast to the Star switchers that nothing scares them. Zug then clumsily backs towards a flare barge behind him; Zip tries to warn him, but it's too late. The flares go off, causing both Z-Stacks switchers to run away in fright, which Ten Cents and Sunshine find a great joke. Characters * Captain Star * Ten Cents * Top Hat * Warrior * Sunshine * Grampus * Captain Zero * Zorran * Zebedee * Zak * Zug * Zip * Sea Rogue * Scuttlebutt Pete * Sea Rogue's Uncle * Pirate Tugs * Big Mac * Hercules * Sally Seaplane * Big Mickey * Mighty Mo * Little Ditcher * Frank/Eddie * Fire Tug VHS Version Exclusive * Big Mac * Hercules * Philbert * Lillie Lightship Trivia Goofs In Other Languages Category:Episodes